


Cerimonia dell'Unione

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Dall’alto del palazzo dove erano saliti potevano dire di avere Lestallum ai loro piedi. La città era uno spettacolo, animata da un’atmosfera quasi magica e antica. Era illuminata dal caldo color arancio dei lampioni, l’invitante profumo delle bancarelle impregnava nell’aria e tutto sembrava reso ancor più vivo dalla tenue musica e dal parlare di tutti i partecipanti a quel festival. Un evento che, per qualche giorno, riusciva a strappare quelle persone dal dolore e dalla tensione della guerra con Niflheim.





	Cerimonia dell'Unione

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ho giocato solamente al primo Assassin's Creed quindi quello che sto inventando sul gioco è, per l'appunto, inventato. La cerimonia esiste solo per questa ficXD  
> \- In questa sorta di universo il festival esiste nel canon.  
> \- Partecipa al COW-T  
> \- NON BETATA SCUSATE LO SCHIFO

Dall’alto del palazzo dove erano saliti potevano dire di avere Lestallum ai loro piedi. La città era uno spettacolo, animata da un’atmosfera quasi magica e antica. Era illuminata dal caldo color arancio dei lampioni, l’invitante profumo delle bancarelle impregnava nell’aria e tutto sembrava reso ancor più vivo dalla tenue musica e dal parlare di tutti i partecipanti a quel festival. Un evento che, per qualche giorno, riusciva a strappare quelle persone dal dolore e dalla tensione della guerra con Niflheim.

Non era stato facile per loro sconfiggere l’Impero, che solo qualche ora prima aveva attentato a quella pace tanto desiderata dalla popolazione, ma alla fine erano riusciti nel loro intento e i festeggiamenti erano ripresi come se non fosse accaduto niente.

«Sono… felice che tutto si sia risolto per il meglio», mormorò Prompto, scattando varie foto. Il paesaggio, le luci, le persone solo di loro… il profilo di Noctis seduto accanto a lui, con le gambe che dondolavano nel vuoto.

«Già», rispose il Principe voltandosi verso di lui. I suoi occhi chiari brillavano grazie alle calde luci della città, e Prompto non gli scattò un’altra foto, «e sai cosa è ancora più incredibile?»

«Cosa?», abbassò la macchina fotografica, appoggiandola con attenzione sulle sue gambe.

«Che abbiamo combattuto proprio come dei veri assassini», dichiarò Noctis in risposta.

«… sei proprio entrato nel personaggio, eh?», ridacchiò Prompto, dandogli un leggero colpetto alla spalla con la sua.

«Non sono nel personaggio», rispose l’altro, guardandolo con un sorrisetto, «io sono un assassino».

Era impossibile per Prompto non lasciarsi trascinare da quel suo entusiasmo perché a sua volta, a dirla tutta, con l'attacco imperiale finito poteva seriamente dirsi esaltato per quell’avventura.

_ Assassin’s Creed _ d’altro canto era stato uno dei primi giochi che lui e Noctis avevano iniziato e finito insieme, e trovarsi nella città dove era nato il protagonista della serie e che aveva dato vita alla leggenda degli assassini… era un’esperienza unica e speciale. Avevamo sventato l’attacco imperiale senza i pieni poteri di Lucis e, da quel momento in poi, lui e Noctis si sarebbero potuti godere quell’esperienza in tutto e per tutto. Non poteva chiedere di meglio.

«Sì, hai ragione», rispose arricciando il naso per il divertimento, «siamo assassini e abbiamo salvato la città».

«Proprio come Lestall», aggiunse Noctis.

C’era un qualcosa di liberatorio in tutto quello, un senso di follia e leggerezza che rendeva quella piccola deviazione quasi necessaria per poter proseguire quel viaggio verso Altissia. Ne avevano bisogno. Prompto, almeno, sentiva di averne l’esigenza perché sapeva che una volta giunti alla capitale di Accordo, avrebbe dovuto indossare ancora quella sua maschera di finta gioia per il matrimonio tra il suo migliore amico - nonchè  _ ragazzo _ \- e Lady Lunafreya. Un legame che avrebbe allontanato del tutto Noctis da lui.

Non importava quando il Principe continuasse a ripetere che non sarebbe cambiato niente, che sarebbe riuscito ad annullare quel matrimonio, ma la realtà era ben diversa perché anche se il trattato tra Niflheim e Lucis era saltato, Eos aveva bisogno di credere nel futuro e quell’unione avrebbe sicuramente rappresentato per tutta la popolazione una nuova speranza.

Privare Eos di quel sogno ad occhi aperti sarebbe stato crudele e Prompto non era così egoista da anteporre la sua felicità a quella di tanti innocenti.

_ “In fondo”,  _ ricordò tra sé e sé,  _ “non sono niente. Non sono un nobile come Noctis”. _

Non riuscì a trattenersi dal sospirare, mordendosi le labbra in una piccola smorfia, che non sfuggì all’altro.

«Ehi… tutto okay?», lo interrogò subito Noctis, aggrottando le sopracciglia come per cercare una spiegazione al suo improvviso incupirsi, e Prompto, sorridendogli, cercò all’istante di sminuire. Era abituato a mentire in quel modo, anche se detestava l'idea di farlo.

«Pensavo che… sarà triste quando il festival sarà finito. Non potremo più indossare questi vestiti ed essere assassini…»

«Dici? Una volta che si è assassini lo si è per sempre. Non si torna indietro. Come nella Cerimonia di Iniziazione, no?»

«Sì, ma…»

«Niente  _ ‘ma’ _ è così! E noi lo siamo. Siamo una squadra, no?»

Prompto non poté non annuire dinanzi all’entusiasmo e alla convinzione di Noctis. Non gli avrebbe mai rivelato il motivo del suo malumore, sia per non condizionarlo che per non incupire anche lui, ma era felice nel vedere gli sforzi che il suo compagno stava facendo per aiutarlo.

«Sempre», rispose con un piccolo sorriso.

«E sai cosa ci vorrebbe?», esclamò a quel punto il Principe, balzando in piedi con un’espressione quasi esaltata.

«Mh?»

«La  _ Cerimonia dell’Unione _ !»

Prompto ci mise qualche momento prima di reagire a quella risposta. Il tono di Noctis non era ironico, non stava scherzando: era tanto serio quando entusiasta per la sua stessa idea.

«Noct! Scherzi, vero?», domandò ugualmente con tono nervoso, senza impedire alle sue guance di colorarsi di rosso.

«Ti pare che stia scherzando?», rispose Noctis, guardandolo con un sorriso, «Siamo entrambi assassini. Siamo una squadra e… vogliamo stare insieme. Giusto?»

«Sì…»

«Quindi possiamo farlo. Possiamo  _ unirci  _ attraverso il  _ credo degli assassini _ », proseguì il Principe, tendendogli la mano, «quando due assassini si uniscono, rimangono insieme per sempre», concluse.

Prompto esitò, fissando prima la mano di Noctis poi il suo viso, come se il suo compagno fosse improvvisamente impazzito. Sentiva le guance iniziare a bruciare, fino a rendere quel calore quasi insopportabile.

«T-ti rendi conto che… la Cerimonia dell’Unione è… una sorta di matrimonio?», pigolò e quella sua domanda parve quasi far reagire il Principe, infatti anche le sue guance chiare parvero colorarsi facendogli perdere in un momento tutta la sua baldanza.

«C-certo che lo so! Conosco il gioco!», rispose distogliendo lo sguardo, «Almeno… in questo modo posso… sposare chi desidero… visto che… so che stai male per l'altro anche se non vuoi ammetterlo apertamente...», aggiunse con tono più basso, imbarazzato.

La sua dichiarazione fece boccheggiare Prompto. Il cuore gli balzò in gola per l’imbarazzo e per l’assurdità di quella situazione. Noctis conosceva perfettamente i motivi della sua tristezza e, senza neanche cercare di nasconderlo, gli stava confermando che a sua volta stava soffrendo per quell’imposizione che andava oltre il suo volere.

Sentì le lacrime iniziare a pungergli gli occhi ma cercò ugualmente di trattenerle e di concentrarsi sulla folle proposta del Principe.

La Cerimonia dell’Unione era, per l’appunto, un rito che nel gioco veniva fatto per aumentare i valori di una coppia di compagni di squadra nella  _ modalità cooperativa _ . Una sinergia molto utile a livello di gameplay che veniva descritta come:  _ “Un legame inscindibile tra due Assassini. Uniti nella vita fino alla morte” _ .

Una sorta di matrimonio tra assassini, insomma. E Noctis… gli stava praticamente chiedendo di sposarlo -  _ desiderava sposarlo! _

_ “Oddio oddio oddio!” _ , pensò disperato, perdendo in un istante il controllo che aveva cercato di mantenere. Non sapeva come reagire, non aveva mai pensato ad una situazione simile - soprattutto non dopo il matrimonio combinato tra Noctis e Lunafreya - e anche se quella cerimonia non avrebbe avuto assolutamente nessun valore legale, lo avrebbe avuto sentimentalmente. Era un simbolo e lui si sentiva così agitato da rimanere con la bocca aperta, gli occhi sgranati e le guance e le orecchie rosse: un perfetto idiota.

«Prompto?», domandò piano il Principe, cercando di spingerlo a rispondere.

«Io… c-certo! I-io… voglio…»  _ “Sposarti” _ , gridò nella sua mente, costringendosi però a rispondere in modo un po' più serio, nonostante la situazione potesse definirsi tutto fuorché  _ ‘normale’ _ «voglio  _ unirmi a te». _

Gli prese la mano, sentendo sin da subito quella di Noctis tremare tanto quanto la sua. Era confortante sapere di non essere l'unico in preda a delle emozioni talmente forti da prendere una forma fisica.

«Allora… dobbiamo trovare il posto più adatto…», mormorò il Principe, piegando un poco le labbra verso l’alto, in un’espressione tanto adorabile quanto felice. Cercava quasi di nascondere la sua gioia e l’emozione, e Prompto sentì di provare gli stessi sentimenti.

Ci misero pochi minuti a trovare il posto più adatto, era il tetto di un piccolo localino poco fuori dal centro abitato più popolato e in cima ad esso si misero l’uno davanti all’altro. Tremavano entrambi, ma quando Noctis richiamò dall’armiger una penna stilografica tutto iniziò a farsi più serio. Nel gioco usavano delle penne particolari, quelle tipiche per fare i tatuaggi… ma loro non potevano permettersi una cosa simile.

«Siamo pronti?», chiese il Principe, guardandolo negli occhi.

«Sì… ora o mai più», rispose Prompto, permettendo a Noctis di prendergli la mano. La tenne quasi con delicatezza, dedicando suoi le sue attenzioni sull’anulare sinistro. Iniziò a scrivere con una calligrafia un po’ incerta e disordinata il giuramento di quell’unione: _ “Ad astra per aspera”. _

Osservò per un momento la sua opera poi, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, pronunciò quelle quattro parole con decisione.

Gli porse poi la penna, insieme alla propria mano, cosa che fece esitare Prompto per qualche istante. Dovette raccogliere tutta la sua risoluzione e il desiderio di stare sempre accanto a Noctis per riuscire a posare la punta della stilo sulla pelle chiara del suo compagno e iniziare a tracciare con la sua calligrafia altrettanto confusa quelle stesse parole, che presero poi forma sulle sue labbra.

_ «Ad astra per aspera», _ mormorò, stringendo la mano dell’altro con la sua _. _

Si scambiarono un sorriso poi, senza smettere di guardarsi, saltarono giù dal tetto in quello che doveva rappresentare un Balzo della Fede.

Il volo non durò pochissimo e non fu neanche lontanamente terrificante come quelli fatti dalla cima dei palazzi. Infatti, entrambi si trovarono avvolti dalla paglia del carretto che stava subito sotto il localino che avevano scelto come  _ trampolino _ . Rimasero immobili per un momento, fermi in quel mare di paglia pungente e un poco fastidiosa, poi qualche istante dopo iniziarono a ridere.

«Siamo uniti a quanto pare!», commentò Noctis, attirandolo a sé senza smettere di sghignazzare, e in quella stretta tanto piacevole, Prompto poté sentire il cuore del Principe battere all’impazzata tanto quanto il suo.

«Oh si! Lo siamo eccome, Noct!», rispose lui, ricambiando l’abbraccio che li portò quasi a rotolarsi nella paglia, che come la sabbia sembrava avere l'assurda capacità di infilarsi ovunque.

« _ Uniti nella vita fino alla morte?» _ , citò Noctis, guardandolo negli occhi con un’espressione quasi più seria che andò a riflettersi anche sul volto di Prompto.

Non trovò nessuna esitazione nel risponde.

«Anche oltre se possibile», dichiarò, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo. Sperando al tempo stesso che quella sorta di anello e di promessa nuziale non venissero cancellati così facilmente dallo scorrere incessante degli eventi.

 


End file.
